I Am The Wind
by LOLnotes
Summary: In one short day my life was transformed into a battlefield. The prophecy tells me that I have to save the world? I mean, do you see a serious DEJA-VU here? How many demigods have had to save the world now? And I'm weak. How do they expect a Daughter of the Wind to save them?
1. The Hunters Of Artemis Save My Butt

**I Am The Wind (its here!)**

* * *

**I told you that I was going to make this story, and it's here right now! I have a lot of hope for this, as it's my second story on this website that I'm actually into! Rate and Review for more chapters, and follow me, I'm not very old yet (not telling my age) so I haven't even BEGUN to write seriously yet! I'm improving every year, and hoping that YOU (yes i'm looking at YOU) will help me get to be a better writer! I have another story on my profile "The Daughter Of Nyx" which I absolutely LOVE so far! Kira is a lot like me, (personality-wise) so I had an easy time writing it. Here I try to write about an introverted girl, which will be a bit more of a challenge.I love all the support I've been getting for my other story, but sadly I didn't update on it because was going very slow. When it got back on though, this story was my first priority! I really hope you guys like this story, leave your suggestions in the reviews if Sylvia should join the Hunters, Camp Half Blood, Or go SOLO!**

-lol to all of you

LOLnotes

**An Introduction **

* * *

Hey, my name's Sylvia. I have starlight colored hair, icy cold blue eyes, and vampire pale skin. Oh and I forgot to mention, I'm a demigod.

Okay, I know what you're thinking. "What the heck is a demigod? Is this girl crazy?" Before you get any ideas about my sanity, let me tell you, I'm serious. A demigod in case you didn't know, is a mix between mortal and god/goddess. We inherit some of our godly parent's powers too. I know it sounds like a sweet deal, and it would be if it weren't for monsters. That's how this whole mess started.

* * *

**Chapter 1- The Hunters Of Artemis Save My Butt**

It was a normal day at school. It was the first day of 7th grade, and I was just blending in like I always do. I've never been very sociable, I've always been that kind of person. People even tend to forget I exist! Of course, very strange things happen to me sometimes, usually involving wind. I can hold my breath like, forever, and whenever I'm outside, sometimes the wind kind of picks me up and I float. It's kind of strange, but the most strange thing was what happened today.

It was a windy storm outside, and you could hear it from all the way in the basement of school. It was dark and crowded. I wanted to go outside badly though for some reason, even though it had been deemed too dangerous to go outside. There was like some kind of force pulling me out there. Of course, nobody noticed. I opened the door and ran outside.

The wind swirled around me, lifting me up, and carrying me over the school. Then these creepy flying things started chasing me! I then spotted a girl on the roof of the school. She was aiming a bow and arrow, and I noticed something hit one of the things and it fell to the ground. She shot the other one too. "Aeolus, calm down, I'm trying to help a demigod!" she screamed into the air, I could barely hear her from all the way up here. I slowly floated towards the ground, and the girl looked at me with fear in her eyes. The windstorm died down, and soon I heard commotion from inside the school.

"Hey, I'm Ida, what's your name?" she said with a smile. "Oh… Um… Sylvia." I told her. "Before they notice you're gone, we have to go the campsite of the Hunters." She told me, while grabbing my hand and pulling me along. "What Hunters?" I asked her. "The Hunters of Artemis." she told me, "Get ready to jump!" she said. Jump? Off the school roof? I felt the wind in my face, and I was paralyzed with fear.

However, a cushion of air at the ground stopped us from falling. "Just as I thought." Ida said. I then looked at what Ida was wearing. A pure white dress, that seemed to glow in the moonlight, boots that looked like they were made out of pure silver, and a silver tiara. She had a black bag full of arrows on her back,and was holding a silver and white bow. Who was she?

We ran through the forest, when suddenly Ida said, "Stop." we heard a rustling in the bushes, Ida pulled out an arrow and drew her bow. "Stars, align yourself and give your power to my arrow." what was she saying? Her bow and arrow suddenly glowed white just like her dress, and really her skin itself. Even her hair which was a light brown, seemed to have a white glow in the moonlight. Her eyes were a milk chocolate brown, and they shined in the starlight.

As she drew back her bow further and further, the glow seemed to get brighter and brighter. She shot the bow in the direction of a fire that looked far far away. "Bring us to the arrow." she said. We immediately floated up in the sky, and the stars twinkled, and glowed bright, we shot toward the campfire, and there were a lot of girls there.

"Wow, big special entrance from the daughter of Asteria. You're wearing your fancy little costume too. Can't you just dress like us hunters?" one of them said. "Hey look at Avery, she dresses all crazy and evil." Ida snapped back. "Come on, she's the daughter of Lyssa!" another one said. "Guys, I think she brought a demigod with her." said another. "A demigod?" a voice came out of a tent. An older looking girl stepped out of the tent, it looked like she was the boss around here.

"Lady Artemis!" a few of the girls exclaimed. "It seems you have discovered a demigod near our camp." she said, eyeing me with her sharp eyes, smiling.

She had long, chestnut brown hair, that stopped at her waist. She wore a tiara with a moon at the top, and a white and silver silk dress, black vines entwined around her waist, and the dress was torn so it stopped below her knees. She had two long brown leather boots, and they each had silvery white swirls all over them. Just like the rest of the girls, she had a bag full of arrows on her back, and an enchanted looking bow and arrow.

"Well, I suppose I should tell you everything." Ida said, without hesitation. "You see Sylvia, you're a demigod, half mortal half god or goddess. Considering what you did and what I saw during the windstorm, I believe you are the daughter of Aeolus. This is our Lady Artemis. She is the goddess of the hunt." Ida said rather promptly. "This is a lot to take in…" I said. "Don't worry, a good night's rest will help." said one of the hunters."Does anyone have any extra sleeping bags?" said Artemis. "Oh, I have one!" said Ida. She laid it out next to the campfire, right next to hers. "Tuck in!" Ida told me.

I slid into my sleeping bag, and closed my eyes. Today had been very interesting. I still don't really understand the whole demigod thing, and how their leader is a goddess, but I bet in a couple weeks it'll all click into place."Let's all get some sleep." Artemis said. She walked back into her tent, and we fell asleep under the open night sky.

* * *

**So how did you like it? I sure liked it! I have a lot of excitement for this story, and I hope you do as well. Rate and Review! Criticism is welcome, and if you want, you can submit OCS! I know what happened for my other story , the requirements were WAY TOO LONG! So now, I'm going to give you a number of options what to leave in your review.**

**1. I NEED OCS! I can make them up myself, but I feel like it would be more fun for you guys if your characters appeared in the story. Please be descriptive enough for me to write about them. I dont' want a name and a parent and kablamo. I need a little bit more. **

**2. I NEED JUSTIN BIEBER TO DIE! Somebody kill him seriously. You are free to write a story about you killing him in your review.**

**3. I NEED YOU TO CHOOSE! Should she become a hunter, a camper, or a solo gal. She could also team up. If she teams please include some OCS fer her ta team with**

**4. I NEED CANDY! I'm ending this so I can go get some from the cabinet right now.**

* * *

**LOL! -LOLnotes**


	2. Camp Named After A Thing In Harry Potter

**jeez i really outdid myself for the costume appearance in this chapter. I bet This chapter is way to short. **

**Chapter 2 - A Camp Named After Something In Harry Potter**

* * *

I woke up, looking around in confusion. Since when was I in a- Oh wait. Scary bird things, white glowy girl, gods, demigods, its all coming back to me. Jeez yesterday was weird! Ida woke up almost right after me. "Good morning daughter of Aeolus." she said to me, yawning. I looked at her in awe.

She was wearing NORMAL CLOTHES! She was wearing a nightgown, that had frills at the bottom, puffed sleeves, frilly collar, and heart shaped buttons. There were pink polkadots all over it. Her hair was let down instead of in that bun that let the leftover hair go down to he shoulders. Her hair went all the way down to her elbows! "Everybody's surprised when they first see me like this." She said. In a flash of white light, she was back in her glowing form, with the long white dress, the tiara, the bun, the silver boots, and paler skin. "Hup," she said as she concentrated, balling her hands into fists, and clenching her teeth.

A wave of darkness came out of her, so everything within a foot radius of her was black and white. Then her glow came back. "Whoah!" I said, jumping back. "Come to think of it Sylvia, you need a costume too!" she told me. "But I don't know if I want to be in the Hunters of Artemis yet!" I said. "Don't worry, you get to be immortal and stuff! The only bad thing is that you can't get a boyfriend." she said.

"I still don't really know." I told her. "Whatever, you need a costume anyway." WTH was wrong with her? I don't need a costume. "But you do!" She said, looking intent on getting me a costume. "Laura, come over and help us weave this girl something _fabulous! _Nobody can handle this better than the daughter of Athena. Annie come over here we need the daughter of Aphrodite too._" _they both walked over to me, holding lipstick, a loom, hairbrushes, scissors, AAH!

"GET AWAY!"I screamed at them.

A blast of wind flew from my body turning into a tornado. I floated up into the air, at the center of the tornado, as it grew slimmer and slimmer. "Stop it!" the three of them screamed. "I don't know how!" I yelled back at them. I felt myself faint, and also felt clothing being put on me. Dangit!

I woke up, my silvery blonde hair strewn around me, and saw a white and icy blue dress below me. I got up and looked in the mirror, what I saw astonished me. I was wearing a blue dress, that was ripped at the end. The bottom was fluttering, and I had… WINGS?

I felt behind myself, finding they were made out of icy wind. The top was a little bit… revealing. I immediately ripped of the part that covered my stomach and tied it around my neck, to make the dress less revealing. It was sleeveless. so I decided to give myself sleeves made of ice.

They were very thin, but their pale blue color was beautiful. I made another layer of darker blue ice grow over the white parts of the dress, stopping at the ripped part. I made snowflakes eternally fall from the bottom of the dress and then pulled down the bottom of the dress and ripped it, and made the ripped parts fly around like the wind. I finally made a tiara out of unmeltable ice, and placed it on my neck instead. It immediately spread past the bandana sort of thing i had made and closed the opening. A giant snowflake with a tornado in the middle appeared above my head after that.

Ida walked in. "You're being claimed! This is the symbol of Aeolus!" Instead of fading away though, the symbol hardened, shrunk, and placed itself on top of my head, sort of like a halo or something like that. A veil of ice went over my hair, it was see through, but it still made me look more amazing. "You really made our dress look better." She told me, staring at my dress in amazement, looking at it with eyes the size of snowballs. "I guess." I said. "Where am I anyway?" I asked her. She took me by the hand and led me out of the room.

"Sylvia, welcome to Camp Half Blood."

**What do you think of it? I'm guessing it's WAY too short. I love this story so far though and your reviews will only make the updates come faster! A story that I would SUPER enjoy you reviewing though is one on my profile called "The Daughter Of Nyx" I've worked on it quite a bit, and Kira is a lot like me! It's been a bit easier to write than this story, but I think its less formal. Kira is a seriously bada** chick who will kill Nico Di Angelo with her enchanted machine gun. Or fall in love with him. That's in a review I got. I thought Nico was gay? Well Percy is dead in my story so kabam we might get a little romance. Eh, I'm still thinking about it. YOU decide in the comments.**

**Now I'm going to go be angry about how Germany won the WC (I have nothing against Germans, except that they beat the USA and I wanted Argentina to AVENGE us. AVENNNGEEE!)**

**Please. Don't listen to Problem by Ariana Grande. I just did and I think my ears will never be the same. It killed me. Killed me. dont make your ears die by listening to that song. DONT**

**leave a review if you almost DIED when USA lost to Germany. I know I did. leave a review if yoju didn't as well.**


	3. The Charm Bracelet

**Chapter 3- The Charm Bracelet**

What I saw out there was amazing. All of the campers looked at me, and I felt kinda nervous actually. "Uhh…. Hi?" They were still staring. I looked all over to what Ida had said were called "Cabins" or something. I still don't really get the whole idea of, "Your dad was a god!" but I kind of like to go with the flow.

Who wouldn't want to be a half-blood? Ida showed me to my cabin, and there was nobody there. "Umm… Most half-bloods that are children of Aeolus don't really find camp half-blood. They're okay on their own. Usually the winds take care of them. I have a feeling that you didn't find this place on your own." she said.

"I have no idea how you have control over ice. Maybe you're related to Khione in some way. It could happen." she said. "I'm a daughter of Asteria, our godly parents aren't very similar. I'm not one to talk about this." she said. "Here." she gave me a charm bracelet that had one charm on it, which was a bow and arrow on a crescent moon (like merged together).

"If your interested in joining the hunters, smash this at midnight. You'll be teleported to our camp wherever we happen to be at the moment." she said, and then she walked out. The trail of ice that I left behind me was getting thinner. Suddenly it melted. I was getting nervous. A boy came over.

"Hey, I'm Darren. I'm here to show you around camp. Follow me." Really, everything was really straightforward around here. I don't have time to breathe!

"So, what's your name?" he asked. "Oh, my names Sylvia." I told him. He was taking me to a forest. "This is a forest where you can fight monsters. Most kids don't go in there alone, but a child of a more powerful god should be able to handle it." He took me to a lot of places in the camp. It was awesome!

I looked at the charm bracelet on my wrist. The moon glowed white slightly, and every once in a while, the bow would shoot out an arrow that would kind of make whatever the arrow hit glow white. I'm not sure if I need to smash it. This camp is pretty cool.

He took me to a place full of weapons. "This is the weaponry. You can choose a weapon here. I see you have a charm bracelet from the Hunters of Artemis. You might want a bow and arrow."

He held up a bow and arrow, it was silver and gold and the string would occasionally burst into flames. "It's okay, the flames don't hurt you if you're the owner." I didn't really want it. "What about this one?" I had picked up a small dagger, it was gold. "That's an imperial gold weapon.

One of the romans from Camp Jupiter gave it to us so we could try out fighting with it last year. It has a magic ability where you can shoot out a jet of whatever power your godly parent gives you. I've seen children of Aphrodite use it, and they shoot out a jet of pink stuff.

I have no idea what it is, but it kills on contact. I think it's highly toxic lipstick." at this I couldn't help but burst into laughter.

"Highly toxic lipstick? Really?" I tried using it. I shot out a blast of icy wind. "I think I want this." I told him. "Okay. I guess I'm done here." he said. What was I supposed to do here? Was I supposed to just stay here and not get killed by monsters?

I felt like there was something more. This wasn't it. This wasn't my destiny. I'm meant for something else. I held my dagger and looked at myself in it. The imperial gold started glowing.

Ice and wind started coming out of it in all directions. I was thrown back. I held onto it tight, and said, "Stop it!" and it stopped. Weird. That night I waited until midnight. And I smashed the charm bracelet.

* * *

"WHOOOOOAAAAAAAOOOOHHHH!"

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I have strep throat. And I thought of the next chapter, and this was a perfect place to end it, sorry. I'll try to upload the next one in an hour or so. I already started working on it. I wanted to make this one longer but... This was such a perfect place to end it I couldn't resist. **


	4. Unexpected

**Chapter 4- Unexpected**

I woke up in a cave. Were the hunters of artemis taking shelter there or something? Hm. I didn't see any hunters of Artemis. "She's awake. Get her." It was Ida! "Ida… Is that you?" I then saw her. She was in her glowing dress.

"Let's go do Hunter of Artemisey things! I'm so glad you've joined us! I knew you were too cool for that stupid camp!" she said. "So, where's Artemis?" I asked her. "She's over with the other hunters chasing some monsters. I was put on watch here so somebody would be there when you came. Wanna chat?" Her voice sounded kind of off. "Can I see you do that glow thing?" I asked her. It was pretty cool you had to admit. Her face went dark. She slowly shifted into a boy. It was… Darren?

"WTH?" I screamed. "Who are you Darren?" I asked. "I'm not a half-blood. Even I don't know who- no, _what_ I am. I woke up in this cave with the name Darren in my mind, and the ability to shapeshift. Somebody told me I had to kill you before you fulfilled the prophecy. "Prophecy? I was in a prophecy?" I was surprised. "Not anymore!" He said, raising a sword and getting ready to stab me.

I used my wind power to pull him back. "You won't kill me!" I flew up into the air, and used my dagger to zap him. He… Died? His face turned pale, and he disintegrated. What have I done? And… If that charm bracelet was cursed to bring me to this place, it means Ida must have been switched out at some point?

Where could she be? I ran back into the cave to go find her. She was tied up at the end. "Ida! Ida!" I shook her awake. There was a cloth tied around her mouth, and she was bound with chains to the wall. I made an ice key and opened it up. "Sylvie? That you?" she said.

Her expression was dazed, and she looked scared. "We need to get out of here. Now." I dashed out of the cave, and wind carried her along behind me. I formed an ice path, and froze the entire landscape behind us. I looked back at the cave. Darren was in there! Frozen, his eyes angry and intent on revenge. I rubbed my eyes. Nope. Nothing in there…

Ida was freezing cold. Well a blanket of ice won't help her. I tried to push warm winds on her, but she still didn't really warm up. I needed to find the Hunters of Artemis. Now.

I flew up into the sky, and looked for a fire. It was night by now. I couldn't see a thing, not even a slight red glow. I held Ida close to me so I could hear her heartbeat. It was dying down. "No!" A blast of ice and wind flew from my body, blanketing the forest in pure white snow. Ida let out a blast of white light.

"What the?"

Ida and I arrived at a campfire. Ida was cold and she wasn't moving. "What happened here?" It was Artemis. The other hunters looked at us with concern. "What happened to Ida?" she said. "Some sort of shapeshifting monster. He posed as a demigod at camp-half blood, and Ida, tricking me into taking a cursed bracelet that teleported me to his lair.

He had tied Ida up, and she was near death when I found her. Being in the cold snow didn't help at all." I said. "What?" Artemis said, enraged. "How did this happen? Do you have any other information on the monster?" She said. Her eyes glowed silver, and she looked really angry, and concerned about Ida. "He said that he woke up in the cave with no memories except for his name.

He heard a voice telling him what to do, and he naturally wanted to follow it. He told me that I had to be killed before I fulfilled some prophecy." I said. "Oh no." Artemis's face went pale. Her eyes widened.

"Girls, I'm afraid you're on your own. As one final gift-" She zapped Ida, and she started breathing again. "I didn't bring her back to life. She was just very near death." Artemis said, her face still very pale. "Goodbye." She said, and she disappeared in a blast of darkness.

Everyone stared at us. "You can go put Ida in Lady Artemis's tent. The rest of us should get some rest." One of the hunters said.

I went in Ida's empty tent. I fell asleep. You will not believe what I dreamed about.

"Sylvia…" The voice was icy and cold. It echoed through the halls of… I don't know. "You can survive. Just follow me. Follow." Whatever that thing was pulled me through the halls, and we turned a corner. Suddenly we were in my old school. It was the middle of 3rd grade. My best friend Bella hadn't been killed by those… Things… yet. I know that they're monsters now, and Bella was probably a half blood too.

I sighed. We were drawing pictures together. She had gotten a pet bunny and I was going to her house after school to see it. We laughed and talked. "Would you like me to unleash the monsters?" I looked to my side and saw two empousai contained by some sort of forcefield. Those were the monsters that attacked us that day. At about that exact time. When I finished the picture of my house they attacked us. "I can change the past…" the voice told me. The empousai vanished and I finished my picture of the house.

We kept on talking and drawing… "I can save this one's life." So this was a good dream? I don't really get it. "Only if you do one small favor for me." Small favor? For my best friend Bella's LIFE? Dude easy deal. "Murder all of the hunters." What? "Dude, i dunno who you are, but your idea of a '_small favor_' is pretty jacked up. I thought you were going to ask me to go grocery shopping for you or something.

NOT COOL. One life is not worth many others, no matter how important it is to me. I felt myself crying. My one chance to bring Bella back to life, and I didn't take it… Wait a second, I got a great idea. "Never mind weird voice, I'll do it." I said. "Really? Umm… Okay here's your friend she's all grown up to your age now. The empousai never happened. You have a lot of memories together, i'll make sure I put those in your mind.

She was found in your school by the Hunters almost 3 hours after you were. She is a daughter of Hebe, goddess of youth. You will wake up and she will be in a sleeping bag next to you. She joined the Hunters immediately. Everything else is exactly the same."

The voice finished. I woke up. Bella, I guess, was sleeping next to me. She now had short ginger curls that went down to her shoulders, a pale face with no freckles surprisingly, and light brown eyes, like the color of milk chocolate, they were the most beautiful. When I was young, I envied her.

I tried to remember all of the time we'd had together. We'd had so many! We were very close now. Oh yeah, murder the hunters. My plan was: say I will, and not murder the hunters! Easy-Peasy. If that voice comes into my dreams again, don't worry. I have a backup plan. Woot woot! I shook Bella awake. "Bella? I think that we have to run away from the hunters now. Sorry. Leave a note." I told her. "What why?" said Bella, half asleep. "Because of reasons that are too hard to explain right now. C'mon!" I said. "Fine. By now I know that when your gut tells you something Silver,(I guess that was my nickname from her?) That we should always trust it. I'll follow."

And with that

We ran way from the Hunters. I'm going to keep Bella alive. I'm going to keep her alive. That night we camped out in another part of the woods.

**WHADDYA THINK OF MAH NEW CHAPPY? I know I said an hour, and it's been 16 hours, but I couldn't help myself. This chapter had an ultimo twist. And the next one will to...**

**MUAHHAHHAHAHA**

**jkjklol- lolnotes**


End file.
